


Formal

by Summerspeck



Series: Drabbles in Love [3]
Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerspeck/pseuds/Summerspeck
Summary: It was a wedding that they'd never forget.





	Formal

It was a wedding that they'd never forget. Storm, or Ororo as she was known by her birth name, was standing side by side with her lov-um, friend at this enchanting evening. Their friends Jean and Cyclops were getting married to each other, after so many missions and interruptions. It was something nice to watch, but there was something that had been bothering Storm for some time.

As she stood in her bridesmaid dress, she asked Logan, "Aren't you sad about seeing Jean go?"

To her surprise, the man dressed in a fine and elegant tuxedo named Logan, or Wolverine as he was publicly known, shrugged and shook his head. "Not really. He wants her, she wants him. It's as simple as that. Besides, I want to see her happy, and Slim...well, Slim's a good guy. He could use some loosening up, y'know?"

Storm smirked as she patted Logan on the arm. "I didn't take you for a sentimental type, Logan."

He smirked back. "I'm full of surprises, Ororo. I thought you knew that by now."


End file.
